My Valentine's Day
by cloudsword
Summary: While Bolt is being romantic with Mittens, Shadows has a problem and won't tell anyone about it. Can Sassy get him to spill the beans?  Read and Review Please.


**Bolt Warrior's Soul**

**Side Story: My Valentine's Day**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Disney not me.**

Love was in the air as Mittens, the back tuxedo cat, snuggled close to her mate Bolt, the White American Shepherd, on the porch of the house. It seemed strange to the other animals, who stayed with their own species, but to these two love was natural. "So what are we doing today?" Mittens asked softly. "What do you mean?" Bolt asked with an obvious fake surprise. Mittens giggled at his display, he was always full of surprises, especially on Valentine's Day. "Come on Bolt, this isn't our first Valentine's Day you know, what do you have planned for us?" Bolt faked a surprise and placed his left front paw against his cheek, "It's Valentine's Day already?" he joked. "Just tell me." she demanded. Bolt propped himself up onto his haunches and pretended to think about it for a second, "No." he said and quickly took off into the house. Mittens' mouth fell nearly to the floor, then she shouted, "Hey!" and shot up to chase after him. Mittens ran after Bolt throughout the house, following the speeding dog as he dipped and ducked into different rooms and jumped over her when she reached the door to look for him. Despite the instigation, she found herself laughing with him as she chased him, he had secretly started a game of tag with her and she knew it. When Bolt ran into one of the spare bedrooms, Mittens positioned herself next to the door frame, ready for Bolt to turn around and attempt to hurdle her. when he didn't come out, she let her curiosity get the best of her, and silently inched her way to the door. What she saw inside was a romantic scene, the bed had a red cover on it and was covered in rose peddles that traveled across the floor and to the door. Inside the room and close to the bed stood a small round table with two chairs and a single candle in the middle. Looking around the room, she spotted Bolt lying on top of the bed, "Bolt?" she gasped, "You did this?" "Come on, you know you're worth it." he said. Mittens smiled as she walked into the room, just before she jumped up on the bed, she asked, "What about the kits?" "They are with Penny shopping." he responded. Mittens made the jump onto the covers, "So…" she said. "Yes Mittens, we're alone. Just the two of us." Nuzzling his nose, Mittens asked, "Rhino?" "Gone with Angelira." With that knowledge, mittens kissed her mate quickly at first, but it soon became passionate kisses filled with love.

Shadows, the jet black cat the size of Bolt, walked around the street, pissed off at something only he knew about. He suddenly heard a little child's voice from across the street say, "Mommy, mommy look. Big kitty." Looking up he saw a small human boy no older than four pointing at him in innocents. The mother looked at him in aw, then she said, "It certainly is." A man emerged from the store next to them with a red heart package in hand, and said, "What's up?" and looked at Shadows. "Whoa. Now that is one tough looking cat." he said right before handing the woman his package. "Can I keep him Daddy." the boy said to the man. Shadows' demeanor went from slightly angry to completely depressed in 0.003 seconds, his ears flopped to the sides of his head, his tail hung limp behind him and he slowly walked away with his face nearly touching the sidewalk. The father saw this and shouted at him, "Hey pal, things will start looking up, just keep your eye on the prize." then turned to his son, "Sorry sport, looks like he has places to go." Shadows looked back at the human, appreciative of his words, but still continued to feel down, and walked until he found himself at the door of an abandoned building, the building he now called a temporary home. Jumping in through the broken window, Shadows trotted through the house, even passing by his favorite indoor activity, sliding down the Laundry Chute. From almost nowhere, a white cat with black paws and chest emerges from the shadows of the room, "You never pass that up." she said to him. "I guess I'm just not in the mood for fun Sassy." he said solemnly. "What's wrong Shadows?" she asked genuinely concerned. "I was jealous, now I'm just depressed." he told her. "What about?" Sassy insisted on knowing. Shadows merely turned away from her, and flopped onto the floor. Sassy lifted one of her eye brows in confusion, but shrugged it off and walked up to him, snuggling close to him. "It's not fair." Shadows suddenly said. Sassy could hear the tears in his eyes and wanted to cry herself. "What's not?" she asked softly. "Everyone has exactly what they want, except me." he complained. Sassy pressed herself deeper into his back fur, "Just tell me what you want and I can make it happen." she said seductively. Shadows slowly got off of the ground, and walked away, "No you won't." he said. She shot up as well and followed him, "How do you know until you ask?" she said with irritation in her voice. "I just know, ok. You'll probably ditch me like all the other girls I dated." he said as he turned around to look at her. The look on his face was of sadness and the worry of loss. "I will not Shadows. I may be selfish but I'm also loyal." she said in her defense. "I'll just scare you away, it happens every time." he told her. "I'm staying right here." she said defiantly. "You're just better off not knowing." he said quickly. "I'm the boss of that." she said just as quickly. "It could kill you." he warned. "Bet you it won't." she challenged. "It'll get damn close." he said as he turned to her, an angry expression on his face. "Just tell me what it is!" she demanded. The rage in him boiled over and he placed his nose to hers, "I WANT TO BE A FATHER SASSY!" he shouted. Sassy's eyes shot wide open, but instead of looking for a way out like he thought she would, she blinked twice in confusion. Shadows sighed, shrinking sown to his haunches and backing away from her, "I want to be able to see the children I helped to create, I want to be able to say to them, 'I'm proud' or even scold them when they do something wrong. I want to be able to play with them and teach them, so that they can survive or even defend themselves. I want to know that even if I die, I won't be forgotten," he then dropped the rest of himself to the ground and curled up into a ball, "I just want a family." he told her. Sassy was shocked, he had never displayed this kind of want or care before, and it somehow attracted her to him even more. "Can you wait a while for it?" she asked softly, as she walked the short distance to him. Shadows lifted his ears to make sure he had heard her right, and then turned his head to gaze at her. "Can you wait until I'm ready to have a family?" she repeated. Shadows looked at her curiously, wondering if she was serious. Looking into her eyes, he saw a sparkle of wonder and excitement, mixed with a pinch of fear. "Is there a reason to wait?" he wondered curiously. "We just don't have what they'll need to survive right now." she said, "Can you wait for a family?" she asked again. Shadows sighed again, this time relaxing into confidence and trust, "Sure, I can wait." he said, just before he shot up and tackled her into the laundry chute. From inside the chute their voices could be heard, "Shadows, that is not funny!" Sassy yelled. Shadows just laughed harder and harder, finally enjoying his Valentine's Day. "I still don't know why you like this thing so much." she said in a huff.

**The End.**


End file.
